BIONICLE: Dusk of Darker Days (Sequel & conclusion to Dusk of the Toa)
by EMMSixteenA4
Summary: Revolution. Rise up. Take back what they stole.
1. Chapter 0: Recap

Chapter 0: Recap

With Toa Takanuva missing and presumed dead, the residents of Spherus Magna's United Village, A.K.A Great Village, grew worried. Their worst fears were confirmed seven years after the day Takanuva went missing. A Fe-Matoran, Roark, also disappeared with Takanuva. Seven years later, he resurfaced, from nowhere, as a Toa and bearing the Avohkii. In order to find his lost friend, the Ga-Matoran, Klorin, Roark assembled a team of five roguish, unruly Toa . Under Ranger Protocol, a scheme made by former legendary Toa of Plasma Wreax "Havoc", Toa, in dire situations are allowed to break the Toa code. An remaining Toa will prosecute them for their crimes after the period is over. Ten thousand years ago, Toa Wreax was tasked to take out The Titan, a shadowish creature, larger than the Metru Nui, who infected with shadow all who saw it. Wreax got help from a tribe of Bo-Matoran, the Arkdenth, who otherwise would have been exterminated by The Titan, to mount an insurrection against its warpath. It worked, but for killing, murdering and doing what he had to do to get there and save the universe, Wreax was stripped of his name. In the present day, the Rangers- Roark, Toa Ranger of Iron, Davant, Toa Ranger of Ice, Latroka, Toa Ranger of Earth, Klorin, Toa Ranger of Water, Ajax, Toa Ranger of Rock and Asable, Toa Ranger of Fire, were tasked to do the same thing- for the Titan rose again. They killed it, and were on their way back to their headquarters in the Great Village, when the Octagon Mercenary Corporation staged a coup d'états of the current powers. Toa, Turaga, the Order of Mata Nui- all dead. They took over the world at a clap. The Ranger made their way to mountain Kardas, where the Skrall lived in exile- Ajax, once one of their kin, killed their chieftain and took over command, putting the Skrall Heres as his second-in-command. Surviving, they took on new allies, like Deity, a former God who can revive the fallen from their Kanohi, NegaToa such as Vakia, Rubi, Audin and Kamio, and revived Toa Lewa, Spirit of Air.

But most of all, they found the child of Tarix, Denvor. Iron is her element, and Ranger is in her heart. Roark sees her potential, and knows that she will be instrumental in the coming revolution.

Now, Wreax is looking for the Kanohi of someone he once killed so that Latroka may use it to clear Wreax's conscience. He is looking for it in the most dangerous of places- The Matoran Universe. It's air now toxic and dead, he has gotten into a fight with a surviving gang, the Travelled, and just lost an eye.


	2. Chapter 1: Way of the Warrior

Chapter 1: Way of the Warrior

"Get him to the med bay!"  
>"You know that it won't matter. He's dead-g-"<br>"Shut up! We're getting him to the med bay!"  
>"Please, have you no sympathy for your-"<br>"I have no sympathy for idiots who run into battle alone-"  
>"I'll fuckin' kill you if you say another damn word!"<br>"T-that's unlike you. . !"  
>"I'm sorry. . ."<br>"You _shutthefuck_ up, you're not dying on me! See, he's alive! . . . -Hey- hey! Stay with me! HEY!"

"Roark. . !"

72 Hours Earlier

"If you could turn back time. . . And watch the hours pass once more. . . Would you do it? For that time in the golden age of Metru Nui? For that era of peace on Spherus Magna? For that calm feeling on Mata Nui? For the looking out on the ocean in tranquillity on Voya Nui? Or perhaps you remember most the staggering tension of Mahri Nui?"  
>"This is <em>my <em> Golden Age, Latroka," Said Roark, one foot on a rock to get some leverage to see a bit further in the distance. The sunrise from the mountain was perfect. He looked behind him at Denvor. He had taken her under his wing to mentor. He feared he was not long for this world. Denvor had been in the forest most of her life and this was a new endeavour for her; scout recon.  
>"What'd you think, Denvor?" Joked Roark, "Would you?"<br>"Uh. . ." She giggled awkwardly. "What? I wasn't listening."  
>"We should head back." Said Latroka. "We've lost the shroud of darkness."<br>"Easy there, Teridax," Said Roark.  
>"<em>Haw, haw<em>." Latroka huffed sarcastically.

It was odd how even the Rangers had secrets. Every rebellion must be kept under the covers or darkness, in some ways. Somehow, somebody within the Rangers- or maybe just an ally or supplier for them- could make duplicates of weapons from the past made of protosteel. Xela was seemingly the prime suspect. Audin shuffled the pair of proto pitons in his hands, getting used to them. They weren't the _real _deal, and he didn't have much love for them. He cracked his neck and adjusted them by squeezing the handles. He set them down on the table in his room, shaking his head. He would only dishonor the dead Turaga by using the actual one- which he owned, his prize possession. He stared at it for a minute and sighed. He picked up his pickaxe and headed out to look for energy deposits. Not that he knew why, it was just told to do personally by Lynse to do so. Talking directly to a Ranger for the first time. . . was something else. Time to get to work.

"RAAARGH!" Former-Toa of Plasma Wreax had lost entire control. He pinned down the second to last of the travelled and start absolutely wailing on him. Fist after fist after fist until he knocked off his mask, revealing the "fleshy" biomechanical face underneath. Wreax picked up the mask and set it under the vagrant's chin with one hand, hitting it down and cracking the vagrant's neck with his other. He turned to find a quivering shadow of a man who had lost his Kakama also before him. He couldn't run.  
>"Who hired you?" Asked Wreax, fists clenched. He felt his arm shake uncontrollably. He was too enraged to even look.<br>"N-n-n-. . . The Dark h-h-unters. . ."  
>Wreax felt shocked. That's where they had gone. Could that mean that the leader of the Octagon Corporation was . . ? Riled with rage once more, he jumped and punched with his left arm, intending to knock unconscious his victim. To his surprise, the Travelled gang member flew a foot in the air and disintegrated in an orangish glow, a scream painted on his face. He looked at his arm.<br>"It followed me home. . . ." The Fist of Artakha had returned. His rage replaced by confusion, it disappeared and his arm became normal again. "Uh-huh." He nodded cynically. "How cliché." He focused on bringing it back and it appeared again. "Oh. That'll be helpful." He looked around. "Maybe. If it's silent and nothing else is on my mind, it'll be an easy power to summon. But if not, it'll be difficult. Bleh."

Roark strolled into Mountain Kardas with Denvor and Latroka behind him. "Alright kid, let's spar and then take a nap."  
>"Take a <em>nap<em>?" Asked Denvor.  
>"In the near future you may have to sleep when you are not tired. Lest you are the following day in battle, where you need to be aware, eh?" Said Latroka.<br>"He's right. Get used to it." He looked behind her and smiled. Roark's Avohkii had taken the shape of a Tryna so he could fit in with the bounty hunters and rogues of nowadays. Soon, he would need to infiltrate the heart of Octagon territory, on black ops.

Once in the sparring room, Roark took his sword and Denvor took hers. She struck first and cleaved Roark's sparring sword in half. He took the blade of Mata Nui instead. They began. Roark liked to try and psych her our during these. Asable watched the game from afar.  
>"So, Denvor, after all this, what's your plan?" Asked Roark.<br>"I. . . I'm not sure. . . Maybe start a farm." She said. "Settle down."  
>"What?!" He asked, smiling- he was getting the upper hand.<br>"What do you mean, _what_?"  
>"My dream was to be a guardian."<br>"You achieved your dream and then some." She said. Asable laughed.  
>"You clearly don't get what he means." Asable said. "Roark will protect <em>all.<em> Guard _all._ No less. He won't settle for just Klorin, he won't settle for just the Rangers- hell, he won't' settle for just the Great City. He won't settle 'til there is no "just" to speak of."  
>"It's true." Said Roark. "I will not rest until all are safe. The ends justify the means."<br>"Do they now?" Quizzed Asable.  
>"T-that's a pretty big dream!" She said. Roark made a dangerous play and went under her great knife, catching it in the hilt and flicking it up, disarming her.<br>"Where is it written that all our dreams must besmall?" He said, smiling.

Latroka stared at his Ranger pistol. Crafted by the Skrall's finest craftsmen and designed by the ballistic genius henchman of Tuma, and agent of Velika, Perditus. He pulled back the slide and released the magazine, letting it fall and putting a new one in the mag-well. He flicked back the hammer and put it in his mouth. He bit the barrel and inhaled through his nose, opening one eye to die with honor. He noticed somebody. He took it out of his mouth and pulled the trigger.  
>"It's empty."<br>"Practicing the way of the warrior?" Asked Asable.  
>"I know how the Octagon found the Ranger base. I don't want to die with that secret. I shall only keep it until I have evidence of the traitor. Then, since I will have the technique down, I will choke them on the barrel of my pistol until he is almost unconscious. Then, I will fire. Or sooner, if anyone tries to pull me off of them."<br>"Careful not to name names?"  
>"Or genders. Wouldn't you?"<br>Asable shrugged. "No. I'd fi-"  
>"Fight them with honor! And die? At a time like this? Do everything and anything to survive at these times, Asable. Revolution draws near. Wreax himself told me. And he is. . ."<br>"He is _what_, Latroka?" Asked Asable, looking intrigued yet fed up with the cryptic bullshit of Latroka.  
>"He is. . . A strong and seasoned warrior."<br>"You know so much more than you let on. I don't even know what the hell you are, brother." Said Asable. "Whatever. Going to check on the others."

Kamio watched the morning sun rise from the window of Deity's room.  
>"Wake up, buttercup." He said.<br>"Just because I'm yellow?" Said a groggy Deity.  
>"With great power comes great boredom. Today I hear talk of the first official resurrection of a Toa. A fallen Toa. Maybe exactly what we need." Said Kamio. "His name. . . Nidhiki."<br>Memories flashed through Deity's brain, showing him all of what Nidhiki had done.  
>"W-what? But he's- "<br>"A broken hero?"  
>" How poetic."<br>Kamio balanced the Antisabre in his hand. He might have to use it to kill a legend. "Let's get this over with."

Roark was staring into the eyeholes of the mask. Mask of Stealth. It would be a disaster if Nidhiki were to get loose. The Volitak exerted a certain dark energy, but smelled of plantlife and fresh air. Kamio lead Deity into the room. In the background, Lewa, the Spirit of Air stroked his chin and gave the mask a malevolent eye. He did not like it. Roark handed Deity the mask. The large room they were in filled with green light. Lewa's eyes seemed to grow stronger. He now had a scar running across his Miru, on the dome of it, in a crescent shape. Roark saw a shape begin to form. He winced. He was beginning to regret this. The tension was killing him. He had his hands in front of him, ready to channel some sort of iron power to combat the Toa. The form was complete, and Nidhiki fell to the ground. He looked up at Roark, eyes narrowing and glowing neon-yellow.  
>"A terrible beauty is born." Said Roark.<br>Nidhiki reached for the scythe on his back and took it in his hand to jump and strike at Roark, who launched a ball of solid iron at him, midflight. It carved a hole right through him. He disintegrated, energy being transferred elsewhere. Deity grabbed the Volitak before it even hit the ground, re-summoning the energy of the Toa-Warrior, who once formed hit the ground and fell to his knees. Suddenly, he motioned to reach for his scythe again when he received a sharp kick form an unknown assailant, rolling him over and dislodging the weapon from his grasp. When he looked up, a Great Knife was pointed at his gizzard by a mad-looking woman who's eyes said she had every intent to find out what he had ate for breakfast.  
>The terrified look in Nidhiki's eyes was testimony enough to his true nature, thought Roark. <em>Then again, I'm terrified of Denvor, too.<br>_Roark walked over to Nidhiki. "Welcome to the Future," he said, stomping on his head, knocking the defeated "Toa" out cold.

Wreax felt enraged in his pain. He needed to exert this negative energy. Yet he travelled on, until he felt a dark presence. He knew he had reached it. He dug, and dug, and dug until he found the Mask. One he had never seen before, intricate and complex. . . Yet simple in design . He blew off the sand, and saw it only had one eye-hole. How odd. He didn't remember it looking like this. Was it this? The area had a certain nostalgic scent in the air. He shuddered. Bodies lay around him, hidden by the sands of time. Forgotten, left behind. This could belong to anyone of them. Yet the dark energy grew strongest around this mask. It left a strange impression. A familiar impression. Sometimes, over time, a Mask that was Noble or Great would return to its regular shape. He shook his head, this might not be it. Not like he could go back. He was running out of air filters for the modified Volitak he had brought with him. Bah, this wasn't worth his time, overthinking all of this. With a look in all directions, he took off the mask to get one final breath of "fresh" air, bowed, and begun to walk towards his final departure of the world that can no longer be called "home".

"That was some pretty badass work today, Denvor." Admitted Roark, smiling at his protégé.  
>"You think?" She wore a satisfied grin. "Thanks, boss." He frowned. "Thanks, Roark."<br>"Better." He said. "Food?"  
>"Sure" She said tiredly. They began to walk to his room when a shot rang out. They drew arms and moved to touch backs. "What was that?"<br>"Outside. Main gate." Said Roark, "it'll be faster to jump from atop Mountain Kardas-" Three more shots. Roark and Denvor broke into a run, up two flights of stairs- hearing two more shots on the war- Denvor jumping onto his back as he bounded off the mountain's top plateau, Roark found himself being lowered down gently- by Davant, who was nearby.  
>"Roark, something terrible has happened!" Bellowed Davant. "Come quick!" He ran to a few bodies. One of them was distinct and brought a fire to Roark's eyes. He looked at Midox, the doctor on the scene.<br>"Doc, are they. . ?"  
>"Hmm. . ." Doc pointed at one body. "Get him to my clinic."<br>Roark's eyes narrowed. He slung the fallen over his shoulder. "Denvor, find who did this. You are ready. We will find you in the Great City in four weeks." And with that, Roark ran to the Mountain.  
>Denvor looked at the Doc, who shrugged.<br>"Don't look at me. " He said. "He won't live." Doc nodded at the direction Roark took the fallen. "So don't let Octagon. Go now, Spirit of Vengeance!"  
>Denvor, the Toa of Iron, held her Great Knife before her eyes. "I pledge to avenge the Fallen." She ran towards the Great City. From a ridge, Audin and Rubi looked at each other and nodded, and began to follow her. She wasn't going alone.<p>

"Get him to the med bay!" Yelled a Skrall.  
>"You know that it won't matter." Said Lynse to Roark. "He's dead-g-"<br>"Shut up! We're getting him to the med bay!" Ajax interrupted Lynse.  
>"Please," Said Asable, "have you no sympathy for your-"<br>"I have no sympathy for idiots who run into battle alone-"  
>"I'll fuckin' kill you if you say another damn word!" Yelled Asable.<br>"T-that's unlike you. . !" She replied, stunned.  
>"I'm sorry. . ." Grumbled the fallen- <em>Latroka<em>.  
>"You <em>shutthefuck<em> up, you're not dying on me!" Shouted Roark, "See, he's alive! . . . -Hey- hey! Stay with me! HEY!"  
>". . ." Latroka, slung over Roark's shoulder, looked up at Asable, smiled one last time, puked blood, and went limp. His heartlight and eyes went out.<br>"Roark. . !" Said Klorin, "be reasonable! We've lost a man."  
>"NO! NOT YET! DOC CAN FIX HIM!"<p>

Davant shook his head. He sighed.  
>"Whew. It's a curious case, alright." Said Midox.<br>"What do you make of it, Doc?" Davant checked the fallen Ranger's pistol. It was missing a few bullets. So were the two nearby dead Skrall's.  
>"Signs of a scuffle," He said, closing his doctor's bag and getting up. It made a <em>whurr <em>and _whizz_ sound as he did so. The Doc was mostly robotic. "Some Octagon came in, slit the Skrall's gizzards, Latroka fought back. . . they shot him. Shots fired in-between. It's a textbook gang attack." He looked away from the scene and at Davant. "Thugs," he said almost indifferently.  
>"Is it really that simple?" Asked Davant, deep in thought.<br>". . . . Yes." The Doc took out a pocket watch, checked the time of day, looked at the sun setting and snapped it shut. Bringing his attention back to Davant, he kept his eye on him as he turned to leave. "You Rangers. . . Foolish beasts. Archaic and primal, you are not invincible. You will lose this war." He shrugged again. He looked not bothered whether or not he offended Davant. "A seventh of it has already been lost." And with that, Doc walked away while Davant was left to think. So began to do so. And after a while, he figured it out, and with an icy smile only he and on other were capable of, laughed and uttered: "She shall prove you wrong."


	3. Chapter 2: Revalation

Chapter 2  
>Revelation<p>

A month of being on the Road, the city was in sight. Denvor wasn't sure how she would get in. Through immigration, probably. Maybe.

She reached the checkpoint. Some grunts were there, seemingly on border patrol.  
>"Evenin' miss." Said one, eyeing her. "You packin'?"<br>"Oh, _she's packin'_." Said a soldier crudely. The first one shot him a sharp glance.  
>"Polonsky, once more. . . Sorry miss."<br>"I'm a big girl, Sir." That pained her to say but this was for Latroka. "Yes, I am carrying a weapon." She withdrew her Great Knife. "I have been trained as a Glatorian, ready to make my way to riches and wealth in the big city."  
>"Is that so?" Said the man. He was leaning against a wooden barrier. He outstretched a hand. "I'm Captain Balin." Denvor shook it and bowed her head. She was playing this situation very conservatively.<br>"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Captain."  
>"You may enter. . . Once you sign up for the Corps, of course."<br>"W-what?!" She exclaimed.  
>"It's mandatory. All citizens of the City are signed up. Even the children. None are ever drafted, though, and most even find it-"<br>"AAAARGH!"  
>"FLAAAGH!<br>"HOOOOOOH!" - A plethora of screams came from behind him. As he turned to see a red and black Toa torching his men, a Proto Piton came and hit him straight across the head.  
>"We need to get inside, NOW." Said Audin, swinging Onewa's Proto Piton like a golf club at the fallen captains head, cleaving it and sending it yards. She cleaved the lock from the door and took a few steps back, jump kicking it open, bowling over some grunts on the other side, breaking off into a run between streets instantly, with the two NegaToa following her. They took refuge in a deserted building, and went up to the top floor.<br>"Plan." Said Audin.  
>"Plan, plan." Replied Rubi. "Okay. Plan?"<br>"Kill the comm tower. Take out their senses."  
>Audin nodded. "Starting with their ears. Okay." He jumped from the highest floor to the building's rooftop below, with his fellow Toa in pursuit, towards the Octagon Communication Tower.<p>

"_Ahem! _If I have your attention. . ." Began Roark. . . "during the last month, we have killed over three hundred Octagon Corporation soldiers. We currently have ten thousand Rangers. I have received intel from our operatives via our new comm manager. All citizens of the Great Village were signed up for the Army of the Octagon Corporation. "  
>This was met with gasps of shock and horror. This would mean there could be millions of enemy soldiers.<br>"**HOWEVER!**" Bellowed Ajax. All was silent.  
>"We estimate. . ."continued Roark, "that the current strength of their army is thirty five thousand."<br>This caused an uproar. "I kill three and we can kill one together!"  
>"Let's attack!"<br>"Roark the Ranger! Roark the Ranger!"  
>"Reclaimer! Reclaimer! Reclaimer!"<br>"**NOW, NOW! CALM DOWN! ROARK IS NOT FINISHED!**"  
>"No. I'm not." Said Roark. "We're not finished. Octagon is alive."<br>There was some cheering, but it very quickly died. "Not for long." Said Roark. Huge uproar. Massive positive response.  
>"They cannot slit our throats as we sleep! They shall not do it to <strong>ANYONE! <strong>A new era of peace must be issued! And who shall do it? Who has killed oppression?!"  
>The chorus came so loud it shook the mountain: "<strong>RANGERS BOW TO NO MAN!<strong>"

Wreax felt a sharp pain in his back. He fell and his Volitak was sent flying. He glanced behind him to see three forgotten Bohrok. . . alive and armed to fire Krana. . . He had no option but to don the only mask within his reach . . . the mask he had found earlier. As he scrambled for it, he remembered it had only one eye slit. He had just been blinded in an eye. . . it was destiny if he ever knew it. And Destiny, is a bitch. He felt himself morph again into a different being. He felt bloodwrath overcome him. Next thing he knew, the Fist of Artakha was back, and he lay next to three Bohrok shells with expended, dehydrated, dying Krana. Finally, he left the Matoran Universe, collecting his Plasma Pistol, blade and sniper rifle on the way out.

"Whoareyouandwhatthehellareyoudoinghere-" Denvor cleaved him in half once he had drawn.  
>"Electricians." She said cynically.<br>"Pyrotechnics." Said Rubi, lighting ablaze to room. "Audin should be at the top now, tearing out wires."  
>"Good. We need a backup plan." Denvor said. Take the left wing, I'll take the right- go!"<br>Rubi nodded and went left.

Wreax took a chariot to reach the Ranger base in less than a day. He entered, to find himself getting some off looks. Finally, seeing someone he recognised as a friend, he pulled Ajax to the side.  
>"Ajax. Why am I getting dirty looks from your kin? Have I caused offense?"<br>"Wreax. . ?" Ajax barely recognized him, and wouldn't have were it not for the overly-official speech pattern and giant left arm. "Oh. . That's because, er, about a. . .uh, yeah, it's . . . events transpired and. . ." Ajax shook his head. "Ask Roark."  
>"Whatever, I just need to see Latroka."<br>"Oh, _of course you do_. Don't mention that name around people here." Said Ajax, walking away.

"Roark. . ." Grumbled Wreax. Not knowing things physically pained him. He had an insatiable thirst for mysteries, and moreover, for solving them. He walked into Roark's room to find him sleeping at a new iron desk. He shot a plasma bolt at it, searing a hole through it. That woke him up.  
>"Wha-!Oh. Wreax. Oh, damn. Wreax."<br>"What's wrong with Latroka?" He asked, glaring at Roark.  
>"Wreax. .. you're eye!"<br>"Oh yeah? No shit, really? Hadn't noticed."  
>"Er, right." Roark decided to be blunt. "Latroka and two other Skrall were shot by Octagon patrols."<br>"Oh nice. Should I pick some flowers on my way to the medbay. . . . . " Roark's expression told him the answer. "Latroka's dead? Well . . . who has his mask?"  
>"We do." Admitted Roark with a sigh.<br>"Let's revive him!" Said Wreax.  
>"We. . .have dishonored ourselves."<br>"What?"  
>"We have killed. Toa who dishonor the Toa name cannot be revived."<br>Wreax couldn't understand. "How did you prove this?"  
>"It's just a hypothesis." Stated Roark. "We have only one experiment done. . ."<br>Wreax seemed to take it well. "Okay. Alright."

Wreax climbed back into the chariot. Time to Wreac Havoc.

Denvor realised that this wasn't going to work without melting through a few feet of iron doors. "Rubi, we have to get out of here."  
>"What do we do?"<br>"We run!"

Wreax found a dead squad of Octagon Mercs at an immigration checkpoint, advancing, the communications tower was in sight. Wreax felt if he had a Destiny at all, it lay within that tower.

As Denvor ran past some bodies, one of their communication devices crackled. She just felt compelled to stop and listen. She knelt beside it.  
>"<strong>Crrr..ackle. .. . <strong>Rogue . . . **fuzz, fuzz. . .** Toa! . . . Plasma! . . . . . . Rampage. . . toward. . . comm tower. .. assisting. . . . terrorists. .. **craaaaack**"  
>"Alright," said Rubi. "We wait."<p>

Wreax was glad he brought his claymore. He hadn't gotten to use the weapon in a while, and it was a lot of fun. He hacked and slashed through grunts on the way. He saw two of some kind of modified chariot roll towards him. One, he jumped and shot a plasma bolt at, destroying it and killing it's crew.

Seeing a comrade in trouble, Audin abandoned his mission, leaping gracefully from the top of the tower, doing three spins and with a _thud_, colliding his proto piton into the second chariot.  
>"Wreax! Get inside, now!"<br>Wreax ran in the building while Audin struck the ground at the entrance of the tower with his proto piton, summoning a thick wall of gold.  
>"Wish Roark was here." Audin said. "I'm a minority compared to him."<p>

Wreax looked at Denvor, walking toward them. "How do I send a broadcast across the city?"  
>"The city?" Said Rubi, smiling, "how about all of Spherus Magna?"<br>"Do it." Said Wreax, entering an audio booth, with Denvor right behind him.  
>Rubi took a hold of the door. "We'll get you your time." She smiled and sealed the door. Audin summoned another golden barrier. He been doing this every few metres since the entrance.<p>

The **ON AIR **plate lit up green.  
>"Citizens of Spherus Magna, this is the leader of the Rangers." Began Wreax. This was a lie, but a necessary one. Wreax's voice had conviction and confidence, and he knew it. "You've heard us being called terrorists. Maybe you believe them. And if you're that stupid go ahead and just off yourself. No matter what propaganda you may have heard, Octagon Corporation forces in the City and other overpopulated areas are totalitarian and fascist. They oppose interracial couples, light, freedom of speech and experiment on our kin."<br>"The Rangers are your friends," Said Denvor, "we are staging an insurrection, invasion of the Great city at first light tomorrow!"

Roark went to the communications room.  
>The female Toa there, Charnoa, a Toa of Magnetism with a unique mask enabling her to communicate telepathically with <em>anyone<em>, spoke. "Roark, Denvor and Wreax are broadcasting a declaration of war from the Great City."  
>Roark almost fainted. "What?!"<br>"Here, listen in," she offered a reserve duplicate Kanohi which he donned.

"The Octagon lie of their strength!" Claimed Wreax, "They are not one million strong, merely _thirty-five _thousand strong! The Rangers have an army of leftover Toa and "Titans", ten-thousand strong! With help from the people, we can take the world back!"  
>"We will crush the opposition, make them pay!"<br>"On the blood of our fathers, for the blood of our sons!" Exclaimed Wreax.

"He's doing it. He's doing right by Latroka." Said Roark. "That's what this is about."

"Attack at sunrise, if you are not cowardly and servile!" Said Denvor. The **ON AIR **sign turned red. Rubi opened the door. The sound barrier broken, they could hear the Octagon Mercs firing their weapons at the final barrier of Audin's.  
>"This was a mistake. Apparently, gold does dick all against lasers." He said. Wreax turned around and blasted a hole thought the roof, which they promptly climbed out of. Wreax found himself in bitter, rage inducing nostalgia as he found himself dodging laser fire from rooftops, racing to jump over the wall and get clear this place.<br>They made it over the wall safely, and ran into a cave reasonably nearby.

Roark pinched the bridge of his nose. "How do I do this? How? What has that idiot left me to work with? Surprise? _Pfft_, he made a date with them. In fact, -"  
>"Shut up, Fool-Toa." Said an angry Lewa. "It's not our time to fall-die yet. You have never-ever been a stranger to dishonor."<br>"And?"  
>"Do what you to best. Choose dishonor. Show-come late. Let their guard fall."<br>Roark liked that. It made sense, and it would give them the best chance. But it couldn't be done.  
>"Can't. We'd have to make another announcement to let all the Ranger stations on the planet to tell them we were delaying the attack. No, we must rely on the riling speech of Wreax to deliver us our troops."<p>

Wreax spat some plasma at some half-burned firewood to ignite it. He sat down, leaning against a rock. To his surprise, it moved. He grunted. It moved very easily. It was a large rock though, about a metre high and a foot wide, cone shaped. "This isn't a real rock." He said. All eyes were on him. He shifted the rocks position to find it on tiny, well crafted wheels. Under it, was a note. "What's this?" He picked it up and read the perfect handwriting aloud:

"Dear Wreax,

I understand you are here because it is your destiny to be here. I have seen it all destinies, but mine. But I have connected the dots, and now understand and comprehend it. You've been good to me, friend. Trusted me and looked after me when I was unable to. I've lead a full life. Sometimes it really takes the shit to hit the fan to get people to wake up. I've learned from the best how to spark a revolution. Now kindle the flame.  
>- Your friend and brother, Latroka"<br>"What does that mean, Wreax?" Asked Denvor.  
>"He killed himself. . ." Said Wreax. Audin nodded. Rubi didn't seem to be surprised. Denvor quelled a shudder. "To spark a bloody revolution. . ." Wreax felt the crushing sense of loss at that moment, the grim realization that his most treasured friend had met his end for brilliant lights to burn the darkness enveloping his world. And with that, Wreax broke into one final, hearty laugh at his ingenious brother.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Fear the Fall

Night fell all too suddenly. The six living Rangers gathered around a golden Hau-shaped mask to honor their dead.  
>"I could think of no better way to spend the night." Said Ajax. "Anyone wish to say a few words?"<br>"I. . . I will." Said Lynse. "Silent, philosophical and wise, Latroka's unique personality will be burned into our memories from now until the end."  
>"And if the end may be dawn," said Asable, "then-"<br>"It won't." Said Davant. Asable gave him an angry look. Davant smiled. "It wouldn't be a final night without us fighting, would it, firecracker?" Asable broke out into a smile. He did something he hadn't before, he offered his fist to Davant.  
>"It's been an honor." Said Asable as Davant reached out to him. "All of you." Roark nodded. "And you, Roark! Well done! I couldn't have done this- lead the Rangers - lead an insurrection, mind you!"<br>"Anyone can do what I've done, likely better, Asable." Said Roark, smiling. "When you're put into a place where those you love are treated as dirt. . . Things become different."  
>"I . . . I wish to bring up a point." Said Klorin, who had been silent until now. "I hate to bring up tomorrow. . . But. . ."<br>"Go ahead." Said Roark.

_Nothing's changed?_ Thought Klorin. _After all these years, still- Roark is a warmind._  
>"I've been reading. . . There is an imbalance in the universe. There is more shadow than light. Tomorrow, we may see a resurgence in Toa. Not NegaToa, but Toa. There is energy unused. It may be because darkness has enveloped people's minds. But not, with Wreax's speech. . . They will be inspired and break the mould."<br>"It's the only way to break free." Said Davant."In this world. This world of worlds."  
>"Every step meets the rest." Said Asable. Roark looked at Ajax with an eyebrow raised. Ajax shook his head wearily.<br>"Lock and load, brothers and sisters." Davant pumped his new shotgun. Roark looked at Latroka's pistol.  
>"You should be the one to use that, Roark." Said Lynse. "We'll find their leader. . . And you can blow their brains fifty feet high."<br>"Only fifty feet?" He asked.  
>"A hundred."<br>"Now you're thinking with portals."


	5. Chapter 4: Carpe Diem

Wreax watched the moon fall. "The pressures take their toll, don't they? Tired, anyone?" He asked quietly.  
>"Nope." Said Denvor. "I've learned to sleep when I am not tired. I need my focus today."<br>"Hehehe. . . Reminds me of an old friend." Said Wreax.  
>"Yes." Said Denvor, smiling. "I'm sure it does."<p>

The army of the Rangers marched on. They knew they were walking into a trap. Roark had never commanded in battle an army of such size, and wasn't about to try. Ajax took the helm of the Skrall, and had a smaller, refined task force to follow Team Ranger, the six remaining Rangers. The rest of the army was commanded by Heres the Skrall. Roark had some shiny new armour he hadn't dared don before.  
>"New boots?" Asked Klorin.<br>"New greaves, gauntlets, gloves and chestplate. The Avohkii has taken the shape of a Miru so it is more difficult to distinguish me from our other Toa of Iron, Zaria."  
>"How many could we revive?" Asked Davant, who hadn't kept track.<br>"Well. . . There's Vakia, Zaria, Nidhiki, Lewa, a few Matoran, Hewkii and. . . ." Said Ajax, "Oh, Matoro. But he's been gone to find the Masks of his team."  
>The city in plain view now, Roark saw a magnificent sight. From all around, warriors were scattered. "New Toa. . ." Said Roark, "Macku. . . Tehutti. . . Brander. . . Kodan. . . To name but a few!"<br>Ancient war chants arose from the Skrall army. Rage filled the air. Even the mysterious Sisters of the Skrall had joined in for battle- whom were rarely dealt with until Ajax came into power. They were psionic masters, and would undoubtedly prove to be invaluable.  
>"Why the new armour, Roark?" Asked Klorin.<br>"Because I was told to." He said. "I was visited last night in a vision by Mata Nui. I was told that I must win this battle. And that to win, I must don this armour. It used to be gold, before I repainted it. He left me after saying that it was to the right of me, and that perhaps it had been waiting for me all this time. I woke up and punched down the wall beside me. Sure enough, a pocket big enough to house this golden armour."  
>"But. . . Tahu died with the Golden Armour." Stated Klorin.<br>"Yes. He did. This must be different. This truly must have been waiting for me. Like it was. . . Destiny."

Wreax moved back his shoulders, cracking them, cracked his knuckles and his neck. "Alright, Toa. Time to fight."  
>"Think we'll win, Wreax?" Asked Denvor.<br>"I like to assume the worst. That way I'm never disappointed." Her head fell. "But today's not a normal day, is it? Let's kick some _shebse_."  
>"Some <em>what<em>?"  
>"It's a long, weird, convoluted story. I'll tell you over a drink sometime."<br>"So now we have to live?"  
>"Sure do. We're going to fight and crush their little regime. And I can die when my to-do list is empty, eh? Now. . . Onto today's proceedings. . . . Charge!"<p>

Davant pointed at the walls. "Y'know a trap when there's no archers."  
>"Or snipers." Added Lynse.<br>"Or lasers." Added Asable.  
>"Or death." Said the brutish Skrall behind them, who chuckled slowly. "When can I kill things?"<br>Roark jumped and fired a blast of iron at the wall and broke a hole through it. Warriors all around the walled city did the same. The Octagon was encircled.  
>"Wait for us!" Shouted Denvor, running to be by the Toa Ranger's side.<br>"I'm glad to see you made it!" Said Roark as she launched another blast of iron at the wall making the hole big enough and crumble in a large area. "Listen, Denvor. . . If I die today, you're next in line for Ranger Leader." She tried to speak. "There's a reason I took you as my protégé, Denvor."  
>She nodded. She understood. The Skrall begun to pour through. There was a familiar warcry Roark hadn't heard in over two hundred years. . . <em>'S Death on the Wind!<em> - which belonged to none other than Wreax.

Through a wall of lasers the Skrall bashed and hacked through with their unmistakable shields. Charging street by street, the takeover had begun. "We have the initiative," shouted Heres, "push forth!" Wreax immediately pulled out his sniper and eliminated the Octagon marksmen and sharpshooters. A vertically even playing field, the Rangers begun to make good progress, tearing through the small city. Deity fought slowly and precisely, and opted to kill higher ranking Octagon personnel first. Vakia still wouldn't break his golden rule and whatever he knocked out Rubi executed swiftly. "Above, above!" Suddenly, a winged white beast flew over and eclipsed the sun.

Somewhere, from the central building- Octagon Corporation HQ, their leader laughed. "Hellion has been released. Viridiem, quell the insurrection by taking out their leader. Settle your personal dispute with Toa Vakia afterwards."  
>"Yes, Sir." Viridiem, a fallen Toa of Air, bowed and left to stomp a rebellion.<p>

Roark looked at the creature above. His mask was trying to tell him something, and he took the hint.

The Shadowed One looked from the fourth story of his little headquarters, watched the advancing Toa and Skrall cower, trying to figure out how to move up. They were losing momentum, which he knew was critical in a street-by-street insurrection. Suddenly, a burst of light hit his mutated amalgamation and it dropped like a stone onto another part of the wall- which let only more Toa in. The Shadowed One clattered his staff angrily on the ground. He saw one of his former hunters, a man named Wreax. He could recognize him from his giant arm. Being a Hunter is for life, and for leaving his must die. He left his to the battleground.

Roars of approval chimed and echoed after the defeat of the winged beast. Roark pushed forward with the Skrall and Toa, convinced he was winning. Wreax posted himself up in a sniper tower and begun to overwatch his friends, sniping key Octagon Personnel. Roark fought with two new swords, fighting and pushing his way though dark-hearted enemies, his mask disintegrating them. They cleared the area out fully, and were about to storm the Octagon Headquarters when the door unlocked itself. "HOLD FAST!" Yelled Roark. A strange being walked out. "The Shadowed One!" said Roark. "Of course! That's where the Dark Hunters went. . ."  
>"I'm sorry, Toa, but this is my city."<br>"I'm sorry," Said Roark, "but I've killed your pet. Will you forgive me?" With that the Shadowed One smiled and begun to fire his disintegrator eyebeams at Roark, who countered it with the Mask of Light's bright beam of light. "No one interrupt this!" Yelled Roark. "This is _my _fight! **FOR LATROKA!**"  
>After several seconds, the Shadowed One gained the upper hand. Roark fought it back and evened the playing field. Suddenly, Denvor picked up on what he had said. This was what she was trained for. The Shadowed One gained the supremacy once more, "Toa, this is your time to die! And next, it will be your Rangers. . . Oh yes. . . Ajax. . . Lynse. . . Asable. . . Davant. . . <em>Klorin<em>."  
>"ENOUGH!" Roared Roark! A blade protrude from the Shadowed One's waist. Then it was jerked left, and he made a painful "uh!" sound. The blade was freed, and before he toppled over he was cleaved in half, his body falling from his legs. Denvor dropped her blade and picked up the Shadowed One's head by it horns, putting her foot on his back. "Want the Mahi. . . Get the horns." She pulled, exercising her supreme Toa of Iron strength, and cracked his neck. His eyes and heartlight went out. Silence. Roark took out Latroka's pistol and for good measure emptied a clip into the former Dark Hunter leader. "It's not over." Said Roark. "Time to reclaim the Skrall's honor! What you lost to Tuma, we shall retake today! For the City!"<br>"**FOR THE CITY!**" Returned the chant. The army moved through the streets, setting up at checkpoints at choke points near the city-centre, at what Roark assumed must have been the Dark Hunter Base of Operations. He looked over at Denvor. She was holding her great knife, achievement in her eyes. "On me." He said, his two swords in his hands, entering the building slowly. The other Rangers had left to take out high ranking Octagon personnel- except Asable, who insisted that honor kept him from leaving the front lines. Once inside he sheathed one sword to offer his fist. She touched hers to his. "Nice work." He said.  
>"I learned from the best."<br>"I disagree. I did."

Wreax had seen how the City fell once it was a meagre village. Now a larger city, Wreax saw poetic justice: it was reclaimed the same way it fell. Surrounded, cutting off the head of the serpent, and flushing out the rest of the enemy forces.

Of all carnages, none could wreak more havoc than Roark's Piraka Strike Team. Lead by. . . All of them? . . They nevertheless left a trail of blood, bones, a red goop as they flew through the streets, taking advantage of the on-going revolution to go about decimating the cohorts of their finest enemy.

Kamio was with Vakia, ordered to take out a Dark Hunter named Viridiem. However, he had found them, rather. He began to fight Vakia, and with Viridiem large and clunky and Vakia light and agile, they were evenly met. Vakia threw a punch ad Viridiem, who grabbed the feeble-in-comparison fist in his own hand. Vakia used the electrical tool on his wrist to shock him before he lugged at Vakia's stomach, and he released Vakia, who back-flipped to gain a distance advantage. Recovering, Vakia's electric spine flared with spikes of energy. Viridiem had a weapon on his back which popped out. It was six-pronged with a thin translucent-orange membrane connecting them. Both launched these weapons at each other, Vakia's electrical energy meeting with Viridiem's sonic boom weapon's sound energy. Both collided, the force exerting pushing them both back some. When the dust subsided, they both rolled in a fistfight again. Vakia was ready this time, however, and slid at the last second, bowling over Viridiem and shocking him with his spine as he flew over him. His enemy stunned, Vakia removed the shield from his arm, shot a green blast of air energy at the Dark Hunter, and threw the dual-pronged shield after him. The result was an unconscious Dark Hunter pinned to a concrete all, twelve feet in the air. Vakia sighed. It was over. And he had emerged victorious.

Matoro found an empty Ranger stronghold. Worried, he didn't know what to do. It looked deserted. Raided of weapons, sign of a hurried exodus. . . What could he do? Leaving, he noticed a giant plume of smoke coming from the City in the distance. He squinted, but his eyes promptly popped wide open when he realised what was happening: war. The Second Dark Hunter War, and the Battle for the City. Today was the day they were waiting for. He hurriedly looked for some spare masks and found a Kakama. Putting it on temporarily, he made haste for the city.

Roark and Denvor were done with the Dark Hunter Base, and now fighting through the streets once more. "I feel like this was too easy. . ." He said.  
>"Brag about it." She replied.<br>"No. . . . I feel like the Shadowed One grew tiresome of no challenge of rulership, having gained ultimate power, and I think he longed for this day." Roark shook his head. "The Hunters. . . They were pretty much all dead already. What had he built? And if it couldn't satisfy him. . . Who did he do it for?"

Asable and a Skrall squad had finished raiding a smaller building. Searching for lost Kanohi, Asable found an old orange Huna. He felt enraged but controlled it, and put it in the bag with the others. He now had all of the masks of the fallen Turaga.

Klorin found herself and her Skrall to be pinned by turret fire. She yelled, "suppress them!". The Skrall got up and fired their thornax at the uphill Octagon position, and Klorin shot water at them, flooding them out before the Skrall caught on and charged the venerable grunts.

Rubi torched an entire immigration checkpoint crew, while Audin snuck in behind and freed some captured Agori and Matoran, although the same couldn't be said for the executed ones beside them.

Roark met up with the rest of Team Ranger, and they began to hack, slash and shoot in perfect harmony for the first time in two-hundred years.

Eventually, they had reached all of the gates, and between them and the eighty-odd new Toa transformed, they made it through the City to the other side during the night. It took a full two weeks to kill all of the Octagon corporation soldiers, from suicide attacks to hostage situations, but they did it. Roark announced from the communications tower that there was a new era of peace. Not the one like before which lasted mere years, but one to last forever, defended by wary and wise warriors whom would spare no expense to keep the planet safe.

Roark did not announce how he planned on achieving this, but he had ideas. He was still searching for the hidden Kanohi masks, which could've only been kept in the city's walls, he suspected. And ye to no avail. Toa, Rangers and NegaToa had been searching for it day-in and day out for a fortnight. Roark and Denvor were looking through the Shadowed One's personal quarters, at the top floor of the Octagon HQ.  
>"I'm still baffled." He said. During the battle, he had lost Skrall commander Heres.<br>"About what?" She asked.  
>"Why we can't revive the dishonored."<br>"Well, so am I, Roark! I mean I can't answer everything!"  
>"I know, I know." He said.<br>"It's not that," She said, pulling out a drawer and dumping its contents on the floor. "It's what you don't know that's bothering you." Roark heard someone behind them and turned on a sixpence with his pistol drawn. It was Davant. He holstered it. Octagon Patrolmen were still hidden within the city.  
>"Roark! When you said the Masks would have to have been within the city walls-"<br>"Davant-. . ." Roark sighed. "They're _in_ the walls, aren't they?"  
>"Worse." Said Davant. "The walls are forged of protosteel. . . "<br>"They _are_ the walls." Said Roark.  
>"They are the walls." Repeated Davant grimly. He kicked a waste bin over in a huff. Then he composed himself, said he had work to do, excused himself and left.<p>

Denvor watched Roark. He had been standing at the Shadowed One's desk for a while, bent over, hands on the desk, breathing deeply and his head down. His black new Miru-shaped mask glistened from the sunlight coming in from the window in front of him; behind the desk. On the desk were a few model Kanohi masks, on top of a model of the region of Spherus Magna. The map was a hardback, hand-woven fold-over. Some masks had _X_'s painted on them, and the others were at Kardas. He knew. The masks there were an Avohkii, a Tryna and a Miru- all the forms Roark's Avohkii had taken. He knew. Furthermore, a dotted line from the Great City to Mountain Kardas was drawn. Or rather, on the contrary possibly. Upon further inspection, Roark noticed two pens on the desk: one blue, one black. The dotted line changed colours halfways. The blue part went from halfway between the City to Kardas. The black went from halfway between Kardas to the City. Roark tested the black first. It was dry. The blue wasn't. "HE KNEW!" He roared, throwing the map over in rage, and slamming the desk with both hands, ace attorney style. The desk being wooden, he went right through. He stopped himself as his arms fell halfway through, and sighed. He let his head fall to the desk.  
>"Roark!" Denvor ran over and pulled him out. She left him there, breathing heavily, calming down.<br>"The Shadowed One knew we were coming. I- I can't figure it out!" He said.  
>"We can't tell what's going on in the head of a dead megalomaniac-"<br>"No! That's not good enough, Denvor!" He said, breaking free of her grasp. "Knowledge is power!"  
>"I know." She said. "I know."<p>

Meanwhile, beside an old house by a creak outside the City walls, Wreax inhaled the fresh air, appreciating it now that he had the chance. And yet, he had many a kill upon his belt, and knew he would have to make up for it to make up for the dishonor he had committed. You see, Wreax was a man of high honor, moreso than most, or so he liked to think. Wreax is a very strong willed, confident and competitive mind, even with a hint of superiority complex, and fells no inclination to hide his opinions when he knows somebody won't like them. He's blunt and sarcastic, and does not beat around the bush. So when Wreax says he holds his honor high, he means he has own creed which he follows. This is special to him.

His creed suggest to put fairness, equality and decency above most else (Wreax believes these to be the main virtues of honor, as he thinks of honor as a virtue of multiple other virtues). But when in a fight, a desperate one and no less- leave all of those at the door and breach it with ferocity and bloodwrath. As such, when using a laser carbine from a tower in the Ranger Revolution, he put down many a grunt without them knowing he was even there- much less drawing before him. Now Wreax had to make up for that, and knew that he would have to. Wreax knew his destiny, you see.

Wreax had never believed in any higher power than people (or occasionally himself). When Teridax took over the universe, it wasn't Mata Nui who began to free the people in the robot to fight from within, to take back the fight! It was him, and Vakia, and Aultgedient (which was itself that short-lived Toa's destiny). As such, Wreax relies on himself and his brain for ALL things. It's why he was never good at listening to information from Charnoa's Ranger Reconnaissance team. Good intel most of the time? Maybe. But when you expect four snipers and the fifth one caps you. . . That's no good.

Wreax had premonitions in his dreams on occasion, and when they happened, they were fascinating. He had heard people say that the reason those happen is that since you forget your dreams most of the time, the brain sort of "misclicks" and files the memory in the wrong place, making it seem you had seen that already. But no, Wreax knew what he had, and it was premonitions. Just last night. . . Wreax had seen himself fall. Of course, with his destiny complete - and he knew his destiny -he would fall in battle. He wouldn't grow old and somewhat senile like the Turaga had, especially that fool Vakama, who had gone _mad_ with worry in his later days. He even exiled Toa Xela for speaking ill of him publicly.

Suddenly, a tree near Wreax fell. It was a couple of metres away. He eyed it suspiciously. Then he heard the marshy sound of boots on soaked muddy ground.  
>"H-H-Huagh! Help! Helphelp!" came from creek.<p>

Wreax took out his plasma pistol and jumped over the bank. He instantly saw a young Toa of Plasma trapped under the felled log. Wreax saw the Octagon Grunts chasing him stop before him. All but one froze. This one wore red armour, had some kind of jetpack, a widened Hau and two _big_ pistols. Wreax began to fire at them instantly, but couldn't drop the red one. The rest he killed, but the red fled. He summoned his Fist of Artakha and easily threw the log off of the terrified Toa. "Kid." He said, and then turned to leave. The Toa stood up.  
>"Wait! You're <em>Wreax<em>!" He said. "You're the renegade Toa!"  
>Wreax, atop the bank, grunted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so go home and tell your buddies about it. And don't be so damn scared. How can you call yourself a Toa if you are scared?"<br>"B-because that's who I am. And all I have to do, is be confident with that." Rebutted the younger Toa of Plasma. "And-"  
>"Not another word!" interrupted Wreax.<br>"I looked up to you-"  
>"Shut it!" Whispered Wreax. He may have only one working ear, but it was still a working ear. Wreax offered a hand to the unarmed Toa, who took it and Wreax pulled him up.<br>"Alright, kid." Wreax looked for cover. "Get inside that house."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I spent four uninterrupted years on the Island of Arandus in trench warfare fighting with Arkdenth warriors, and I know what an eager marching battalion sounds like." Replied Wreax. Wordlessly, the young Toa ran to the house with Wreax behind him. Wreax stopped the young one at the door. "Wait here." Said Wreax. A dilapidated house wasn't often safe. He opened the door slightly and rolled through the doorway. _KUH-LUNG!_ Wreax's winning intuition struck again: a shotgun was rigged to the door. Wreax disarmed it and took the shotgun. "Kid, get in." He said. Now the younger Toa could hear the marching. Wreax pushed him down underneath a window facing where the noises were coming from. Wreax sat down beside him, shotgun in hand. Wreax gave him the pistol.  
>"Why do I get the feeling you're not giving me this to fight with?" Asked the Toa.<br>"Because I'm not." Said Wreax. "This is the place that I don't leave from." He shuddered. "I was looking forward to this moment for a long time. But now. . Haha! I'm a bit scared. No matter." He inhaled slowly. Wreax grabbed the Toa's wrist with his Fist of Artakha. "What is a man but the sum of his memories? We are the stories we live! The tales we tell ourselves!" The Fist of Artakha was gone. Suddenly the young Toa's hand burned like hot fire.  
>"Aah!" He looked at his hand, it had gone transparent and glowing red. He made a fist and quickly released it once again. "W-what did you do to me?!"<br>"Feels good to have that demon out of me." The noises were getting much louder. "Now go, kid, this doesn't end well for anyone here! Tell Roark that Vaos has returned!" The younger Toa froze."You are my legacy. Be. . . good." Wreax pushed him up and towards the door. "Run!"  
>Wordlessly the Toa ran. He heard the front door bust down and the first shotgun round. Then another. Then another. Then, "Come on, you blue <em>bastards<em>, light the fuse!" Then he heard another, alien voice, "Takes a red to kill a red," before a different gun blast and Wreax's final scream.

Davant was staring at his old mercenary armour. He had given it up in favour of more desirable armour, as people thought little of the _Reds _due to Octagon Propaganda. And something about the way it shone even without light in the room made him want to wear it again. It reminded him of the best damn soldier there ever was, Wreax "havoc" the Ex-Toa, Ex-Dark Hunter, former bounty hunter, former mercenary. . . Hell, the man had done it all. It made him reminisce of when he was but a lowly recruit and the man had taken a shining to him. How he had put him in marksman training and patched him up when his arm was separated. How even when the Octagon razed the place to the ground, Wreax came through and saved every single man he could- even Davant. He cursed himself for the longest time for getting caught under that blasted column, or pillar, of whatever it was. Yes, the memory had gone foggy now. But just as that soldier was about give Davant the coup d'état. . . His head exploded. Wreax had saved him again. "Fuck it, time for a wardrobe change anyway." Davant adorned the armour eagerly. "Looking well fresh. This is top."

The field commander rolled over the body. Sure, she was only here because it was her _job_, mercenaries don't get to _choose_ who shows up in their way when you've already signed a need-to-know-only contract. But surely he'd understand?  
>"Ma'am?" A grunt interrupted her thought process. "Ma'am we've got news from the illusive Dark Hunter we're working under on this op', and he's pissed."<br>"_Pissed_?" She asked. She was a Toa after all, or rather, formerly.  
>"It's er. . slang. He's, ugh, angry."<br>"Why?" She looked into his odd mask. "We've killed a Toa. . . Right?"  
>"N-no, Ma'am," stuttered the grunt, "you've killed a Great Spirit."<br>"This?" She indignantly shoved one of her weapons towards the curious mask. "This is no Great Being? Why he was once a Dark Hunter himself!"  
>"Ma'am. . . How many Toa do you know of that have slain The Titan single-handedly?"<br>"No, no," She said in denial, "somebody tell me this ain't happening. . ."  
>The grunt shouldered his rifle. "I'm sorry, Ma'am." He aimed, "Orders are orders- and an echelon above yours." He fired before she even knew what was happening.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: The Fall, the End of It All

Chapter 5  
>The Fall, the End of It All<p>

"HAHAHAR! How's yer trip, sweetheart?! Hahaha!"  
>It took her a good twenty seconds to come to find herself. "Where are we?"<br>"Where are we? Who am I?! Who are you?!"  
>"<em>You <em>are the man I killed, Wreax Havoc." She said.  
>"And neither of us are Toa. Not anymore." He replied. "Well, you definitely <em>were<em> by species."  
>"Were?" She asked.<br>"Look at us? We're flesh and bones here." He looked down at himself. Still armoured, he removed his lower leg plate. Fleshy, like a Spherus Magnan's. He replaced it. "But don't take my word for it. Us Su-Matoran are organic anyway."  
>She did the same. "Damn." She said. Sure enough, fleshy. She felt less sturdy.<br>"Yep!" He said, angrily. "Can't take two buckshots at point-blank anymore, you indestructible bitch."  
>"Hey!" She replied. "That's no way to talk to a lady!"<br>"Good thing you're not a lady-"  
>"That's not clever."<br>"Besides, you lost those rights when you murdered me. In cold, dishonorable blood." He rebutted. "Now shouldn't we focus on getting out of- no, no, no. What's your name?"  
>"I'm reluctant to tell you." She admitted.<br>"Oh," he exclaimed knowingly, "I know what you are and the most grievous wrong you've done me even prior to my death, but your name?" She jumped him with her gun to his chin.  
>"How do you know about me?"<br>"Because. . . You're - as in, you _were_, and not you _are,_ a Red."  
>"Consider yourself good at dropping metaphorical bombshells?"<br>"On occasion." He said. "But I think we are dead. So wherever we are, we must find a way out. Or be called upon by the living."

"We gonna rock down too, ELECTRIC AVENUE, AND THEN WE TAKE IT HIGHER-"  
>"Damnit, what is it with you kids and your singing?" Asked their new leader, Baob. "Men," He loudly addressed the Octagon remnant members Wreax "Havoc" hadn't killed. "our leader bled out after killing Wreax. Turns out she was hit. I couldn't save her." He tucked a thumb inside his belt.<br>"But Sir, it looks like she was shot in the head! We just heard a shot-"

BLAM! Baob had quick-drawn his sidearm and blew the young Mercs head clean - or rather, unclean - off. "Any other questions? . . . Well? Any objections to the judge, the jury, the executioner? Eh?" The silence was deafening.

Audin was sitting by a dying fire in the still of night, with the Proto Piton in its centre. It's unburning glare back at him was enough to make him disgusted in himself. Rubi came and sat beside him. When he didn't even acknowledge her, she grabbed it fearlessly and threw it upon his lap. "Aha, ah, AARGH!" He got up and it fell off. "What was that for?"  
>"Be a gentleman." She said. He gave her the evil eyebrows all the NegaToa knew how to do. She laughed heartily. He sat back down in his little chair of gold.<br>"I was quite comfortable sat in my little throne of pimps, let me tell you."  
>"Too comfortable to say "hi" to a lady?"<br>"Well actually I. . ." His voice trailed off. "What the hell is that kid over there running from?"  
>Rubi looked to the south like he was. Sure enough, an orange and white Glatorian was dashing towards them. Audin braved himself to pick up the Proto Piton and approach the young man, with Rubi in pursuit.<br>"T-t-they -" and with only getting one single word out the young Toa collapsed.  
>"Is he just an idiot or do you also have a hunch he had something important to say?" Asked Rubi.<br>"Something higher is at work here. I fear. . . " Audin lifted him over his shoulder, "that he brought ill news."  
>"I don't fear it. But feel it." She said, leading him on towards the gates of the city. That was enough events for one night.<p>

"See that?" Roark and Denvor were on sentry atop one of the walls. He pointed vaguely at the sky.  
>"No." She said, giving him that same stupid look she had given him in the Ranger base not long ago.<br>"Of course you don't. I just saw a spirit star go out." He shook his head. Denvor shuddered.  
>"Hope it wasn't one of ours." She said finally.<br>Roark closed his eyes to think for a minute. It hurt, his eyes had gone dry from a mixture from dehydration, exhaustion and being open for a prolonged amount of time atop the wall. She could see it.  
>"It'd tell you to get some sleep," she said slowly, "but knowing you you'd not get back up again."<br>His eyes popped open. "Where's Wreax? Denvor, did Wreax come back?!"  
>"I think he can handle himself."<br>"No- yes-"  
>"Roark, he went out alone. If <em>that<em> was him," she indicated to where she estimated the spirit star she hadn't seen went out, "what do you expect to do about it now? Recover the Oculus? What good does a Mask of Insurrection do for anyone, now? Sure, it's a Legendary Kanohi, but what good does it do now? If the Spirit of Insurrection is dead, then that's good." She said.  
>"What?! Why is it good of Wreax is dead?!" Asked Roark, confused and in disbelief that his partner would say such a thing. Had he not mentored her better?<br>"Because Wreax has had a hand in all overthrows, all Coup d'états, all rebellions, revolutions, revolts and insurrections. Without him such a thing cannot exist. Our destiny here, is to make this work. And his death is proof of concept that we will. Heehee, sometimes I really don't sound like a girl, do I?"  
>Roark shook his head."Sometimes, Denvor, I wonder if I let you become what I am. That's too morbid for me." He laughed. "It really is great when you know each other so well that you can just easily make them laugh."<br>"Sure is." She said. He sighed.  
>"I don't mean to upset you, Roark." She said.<br>"You didn't. What does is that Wreax was working furiously to redeem himself, recount for his dishonor. And if he did, and went at least even on out of this world. . . He _can_ be revived. So we _can_ still fuck this up and he can still come back _to _fuck us up once that happens. See? He's a Great Spirit, we've learned from the Shadowed One's files. He couldn't be beat. No wonder he just made it easy on us."  
>Denvor's head hung low. She sighed. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Let's not let that happen to us? There's a proverb: you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. And I disagree with that. Wouldn't you. . . Partner?"<br>"Hey." Came a voice from behind. It was Davant, followed by the other four remaining Rangers.  
>"You two alright?" Asked Klorin.<br>"Yeah." Said Roark. "I'm fine."  
>"Well that's good, tinman, because we're all fine." Said Ajax. He waved his hands dramatically: "War's over!"<br>"Pfft. Wrong." Said Asable. "You all have things to kill. And I? I must incapacitate more foes."  
>"For us to kill." Added Lynse. "And you, iron-heart?"<br>"Well. . . " Said Roark. He looked at his friends, then at this City he seemed to own now. "Oh, I've got plenty of shit to live for."

[Well, that wraps it up! Yes, Wreax and the unnamed woman who killed him are trapped in some purgatory-esque place, so it's left up to interpretation whether saving the younger Toa gave him the honor he needs to go on later and be revived, etc. And yes, Roark never got to get together with Denvor. I was going to go for a plotline where it would skip several hundred years, and as the Matoran Universe species were jut dying because they couldn't reproduce, that Roark synthesised the organic Spherus Magnan's and more mechanical Matoran Universe species to get a perfect mix, i.e., SM species get Kanohi and elemental powers to rival MU species powers, and MU species get a bit "nerfed" and can sexually reproduce, _then_ it would be about future, revived Wreax against Roark and Denvor's corrupt sun, Rovor. But no. Maybe another day. I absolutely loved doing this. Thank you so much for reading- I've never wrapped production on characters for the last time ever. There's a first for everything, I guess. Again, thank you. I'll see you starside.

Sincerely,

-Sean or EMMSixteenA4 (I prefer Emm on the web)]


End file.
